Many households have pets, and many pet owners have the need to give their pet free access to the outdoors so that the pet may eliminate outside or enjoy being outdoors without the pet owner present. One limitation of many electronic pet doors is the inability to independently control ingress and egress, in general, and on a per pet basis. As a result, when unlocked by an authorized pet, the pet door makes it possible for an unauthorized pet on the opposite side of the pet door to use the pet door. Another limitation of existing pet doors is the strength and security of the locks. Some pets or animals are capable of forcing their way through the flap and defeating the lock. Another area of concern with existing pet doors is the effectiveness of the weather seal. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.